


Snowman in a Small Town

by officialbillhader



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, M/M, blizzard, playing in snow, snowstorm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:48:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28472661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/officialbillhader/pseuds/officialbillhader
Summary: Patrick and Pete get stranded for Christmas, but they have each other and that's what matters.
Relationships: Patrick Stump/Pete Wentz
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16
Collections: Have Yourself A Merry Little Fic Exchange





	Snowman in a Small Town

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pyrchance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyrchance/gifts).



> I hope you don't mind it short and sweet! This is probably the least writer's block thing I've been able to write since April.

"I'm sorry we aren't able to be home for Christmas, Trick," Pete says. Patrick looks at him. 

It isn't Pete's fault. This entire shitty situation is in no way either of their fault. There was no way to predict that just because him and Pete decided to take a later flight than Andy and Joe it would cause them to get stuck on the road for Christmas. They figured that driving, though annoying, would be able to get them home on time. They were sorely mistaken. It is now Christmas Eve and they are in some hotel room in Nebraska, eating greasy room service pizza. 

Patrick wipes his hands on his napkin. "It isn't your fault," he says. 

"I know, but it was my idea to drive instead of waiting for the next flight. Now look where we are." 

"We wouldn't have made it back on time if we waited either." 

"Yeah, but we would have been in a big city in a nicer hotel." 

"Sometimes I'd rather live in a small town like this," Patrick says. 

"What?" 

"Yeah, because it's like-- People know we live in Chicago, right? They know that, yet they're always surprised to see me, because Chicago is so big, it seems unlikely they'd see me. But if I lived in a small town like this, people wouldn't be surprised. They'd know I'm here. They'd just be like, 'hey, there's Patrick, he just got home from tour.' You get me?" 

"I never thought of that." 

Patrick takes a bite of his pizza, meets Pete's eyes, and nods. "I think about it a lot," he says, his mouth full. Pete doesn't care. Pete never cares. 

"Don't feel bad, Pete. If anything, it's Mother Nature's fault for allowing a blizzard to come through when we were trying to get home."  
"She can be a real bitch, huh?" 

Patrick agrees with him. He finishes his slice of pizza and wipes his hands off again. 

Pete finishes eating shortly after them. Since there isn't much to do in the hotel room, they end up on their bed together with a Christmas movie softly playing on the TV. 

The movie is almost over before Pete turns to Patrick with a goofy smile on his face, his eyes bright. 

"Oh no, what do you want?" Patrick feigns annoyance, but, really, he loves when Pete gets that look. Pete is always someone who can come up with amazing ideas and when he does, he has that smile. 

"Let's go play in the snow. There's plenty of it sitting behind the hotel. I saw it on our way in," Pete says. 

"What? We don't have any proper snow gear. I barely have a proper jacket with me!" Patrick argues, but Pete can tell he can be easily budged. He already looks excited about the idea. 

"So we take a hot shower after coming back in. Come on, Patrick, it's Christmas! I haven't built a snowman since before we started the band." 

Patrick hesitates, apparentally mulling over the consequences of playing out in the snow like they're children again, but Pete doesn't want him to mull. He wants him to get out of bed and build a snowman with him, so he kisses Patrick. It's a short kiss, but it says what Pete needs to in order to convince Patrick. Patrick returns the kiss and puts his hands on Pete's cheeks before nodding his head. "Okay," he says. 

~ 

The snowman they build is bigger than anything Pete ever built when he was a child. Just the bottom is over a yard tall. They were rolling the snow for fifteen minutes, freezing their hands off, but determined to get it done. By the time they finish the snowman, their hands are red and almost burning they're so cold. Neither complain. They stand back and admire their snowman, despite it having no face because they have nothing to put on it for the face. 

"Come here." Pete holds out his arm for Patrick and Patrick easily goes under it, snuggling into Pete. 

"It's way too cold," Patrick says. 

"I know." 

"But I like our snowman buddy. I think I'm gonna name it Phil," Patrick says. 

Pete laughs and goes to rest his head on top of Patrick's. 

"What if I want to name it Darryl?" Pete says. 

"No. It doesn't look like a Darryl. It looks like a Phil." 

Pete laughs again instead of responding. Patrick snakes out of his arms to go back to the snowman and he starts to write something on its middle ball. Pete can't figure out what until Patrick comes back under his arm. 

"You wrote its name on it?" 

"Yes, everyone needs to know what to call him." 

Pete can't help but look at Patrick. He can't see much besides the top of his head and because he wants Patrick to look back at him, he kisses the crown of Patrick's head. It has the desired effect. 

Patrick's blue eyes are shining in the low light. Despite their circumstances, he looks happy. It's enough to warm Pete's chest and have a smile spread slowly across his face. 

"What?" Patrick says. 

Pete kisses him. It's long and deep and very cold, but Patrick returns the kiss with as much attention as Pete gives. When they break apart, they don't do much but keep their foreheads pressed together, until Pete places another kiss on Patrick and leans back. 

"What was that for?" Patrick asks. 

"Because I love you. And I'm happy that I get to spend my Christmas with you, even if we aren't home." 

Patrick doesn't say anything, but Pete knows how he feels by the look on his face


End file.
